


public pervert

by Elendraug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean stars as Sir Not Appearing In This Film, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M, am I really the first to write a threesome for this group? I had to make the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You move with me, I'll treat you right, baby; may our bodies remain. </p><p>(It's porn for season 6.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	public pervert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bag_of_dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bag_of_dragons/gifts).



> title and writing music thanks to [interpol](http://youtu.be/rnH-WGWqGCU)
> 
> thanks to [katzia](http://ephemera-freakshow.tumblr.com/) for fic inspiration
> 
> no beta, please let me know if I've typoed or if something sounds dumb

Castiel returns from a routine perimeter check to find Crowley bent over a stainless steel workbench, his fingers white-knuckled as he grips the edge. Behind him is Sam Winchester, thrusting into him steadily. There’s a bizarre mix of determination and apathy on Sam’s features that Castiel could explain easily, but chooses not to.

Crowley’s pants are down around his ankles; he’s completely clothed up top. Sam is using the tie to hold him in place. With every yank, Crowley chokes. His eyelids fall closed as he gasps for air he doesn’t need to draw in. Slick noises reach Castiel’s ears and he can’t help but look at Sam’s rigid cock as it rhythmically plunges into Crowley’s ass.

He swallows. There’s a beat, and he coughs, too.

Crowley’s eyes flutter open. When he sees the angel, he chuckles breathlessly, and grins.

“So you like to watch.”

Castiel shakes his head. “I wasn’t-- I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“Stop gawking.” Crowley bites his lip when Sam -- who hasn’t slowed whatsoever -- gives a particularly rough slam of his hips. “Why not join the fun?”

Sam finally acknowledges Castiel’s presence by meeting his gaze and nodding to him. His focus is, otherwise, _solely_ on Crowley.

“When I told Dean I owned his brother, I wasn’t joking.”

Castiel flinches. “Did you put Sam up to this?”

Crowley laughs. “Ask _him_.”

With a grunt, Sam grabs a handful of Crowley’s short hair and tugs his head back. Sam makes eye contact with Castiel again and smirks. “I’m enjoying myself.” His other hand grips Crowley’s hip with such violence, it’s guaranteed to bruise.

Sam sinks balls-deep into Crowley, who sucks in air through his teeth before letting out a shuddering sigh. “Get over here, sweetheart. I won’t ask again.”

His dress shoes thunk on the concrete, awkward with his anxious steps. There’s no precedent, he’s had no occasion, it’s never come up, but he’s pitching a tent and Crowley is enthusiastic. Castiel shuffles towards the table, hands down his coat pockets.

“I, uh…”

“Hush.” Crowley unbuckles the belt, unzips the fly, and Castiel’s breath hitches as he allows it. Crowley wets his lips and sneaks his hand inside Castiel’s trenchcoat, to grab his ass and bring his hips closer. “You’re in for a treat.”

And maybe he does deserve one, after so many millennia of resisting temptation. He’s already brokered a truce with the forces of hell. Why not saunter a little further downward?

Before Castiel can think on it further, Crowley’s got his fist around the base of his cock and is suckling the length of him. Without meaning to, Cas groans, braces his hands on the back of Crowley’s head, and pushes deeper into the slick heat of the demon’s mouth. When Sam resumes his thrusting, Crowley gags around Castiel’s cock and moans, too, unabashed.

With the pulse of Castiel’s dick against his tongue, with Sam’s thick cock fucking him raw, Crowley’s never been happier. This is what a king deserves: exactly what he wants, and it’s about damned time.

Entranced by the slide of his erection as it disappears over and over again into Crowley’s mouth, Castiel is caught off guard when Sam pulls him forward by his lapels and kisses him, strong and sure. Sam touches his tongue to Castiel’s, and Cas feels his cock twitch. He closes his eyes, making desperate noises on Sam’s lips, and cries out his pleasure as he releases at the back of Crowley’s throat. Crowley swallows his spunk and laps at him until Castiel is hypersensitive, begging him to stop, pleading against Sam’s broad shoulder.

Crowley lets go, reluctant, and kisses into Castiel’s pubic hair. He wants the scent of him, the pheromones, even if he can no longer moan around that softening cock. 

“Don’t go anywhere.” It’s a request, not a command, and Crowley’s voice easily coaxes Castiel to acquiesce. It’s agony to pull away from Sam, but Cas wants to reciprocate the affection shown to him by his partner in crime. The angel drops to his knees, his back straight, and links his fingers with Crowley’s, at the edge of the steel tabletop. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, not really, but he trusts Crowley to take the lead as he’s wont to do.

Castiel keeps himself close and available. Crowley looks at him with genuine fondness, with half-lidded eyes, and kisses him. For the King of the Crossroads, kissing is as natural as humanity breathing, blinking, and making poor decisions. At first, Castiel tenses, but within moments he’s adapted.

Castiel has always been a fast learner, if not always quick on the uptake. So to speak.

Sam rakes his fingernails down Crowley’s back before leaning over him to sink his teeth into his shoulder. The constant attention from all sides is akin to debauchery Crowley’s enjoyed in hell, but with significantly less evisceration. Just after he’s told himself he can hold out much longer, Sam drops his hand to give him a reach-around, and it’s too much. 

Crowley holds his hands tightly as he climaxes, and Castiel squeezes back. He kisses him for the duration of his orgasm, then breaks away to stare, fascinated, at the come splattered on the laboratory floor. The table rattles with each additional thrust from Sam, who’s doubled down on his efforts and digs his fingertips into Crowley’s soft waist for leverage.

Heat settles pleasantly into Castiel’s gut. Viewing this in person is way better than anything he’s seen on a motel TV.

Crowley shivers, overstimulated, and strains forward to brush his lips across Castiel’s stubble. “Go smack his arse for me, will you, love?”

To his credit, Castiel manages not to stammer. “All right.”

Sam’s bangs stick to his forehead with sweat. His nipples are visibly peaked through his tight t-shirt. All of his plaid is abandoned in a nearby pile, along with his belt. It takes a minute for Castiel to orient himself, to work up the nerve to touch Sam Winchester in a way he’s only witnessed in porn. 

His gaze trails downward again to the slip-shine of lubricant on Sam’s cock as he relentlessly enters Crowley, and that’s all the encouragement Cas needs.

It’s tricky to say whose skin stings more: Sam’s for being the recipient, or Castiel’s for slapping into taut denim. Sam growls his approval, and Castiel hits him again, titillated by the thrill of sex and consensual violence. It’s appealing to him. No wonder so many succumb to the influence of demons and their nature. It’s addictive.

Castiel indulges himself by groping Sam’s ass. His experience of human sexuality was previously limited to the Winchesters’ descriptions of women they found attractive. There’s something earnest here, in the urgency with which Sam fucks Crowley, and Castiel thinks _all_ human bodies are sensual. It’s easy to appreciate the corded muscles that clench in Sam’s back and shoulders as he thrusts forward. Castiel runs his palms along Sam, anywhere and everywhere he can reach.

When Castiel’s searching fingertips skid along his abdomen, Sam chokes on a throaty groan and pushes as deep as he can get, coming in hot spurts that trickle down Crowley’s thighs when Sam eventually pulls out, heart racing. Cas can’t tear his eyes away.

Crowley laughs despite his exhaustion and lets his cheek rest on the cool metal of the table. “Give us an hour and we’ll have another go at it.” He lets out the sort of contented sigh one expects to hear after a thorough fucking. “Sound good, lads?”

When he gets no response, he lifts his head to glance back over his shoulder. Sam’s got Castiel in his arms and is kissing him slowly; Castiel’s greedily feeling up his chest and making increasingly needy noises.

Crowley relaxes again, grins, and closes his eyes.


End file.
